The Riddle
by Naqael
Summary: ... Here's a riddle for you, find the answer: There's a reason for the world, you and I... Who thought that one simple riddle could change someone's view on life? Based off the song The Riddle You & I by Five for Fighting. Minor Prideshipping


(A/N: Hello all! This going to be a threeshot, and is mainly centered around Seto Kaiba, for a change. I was listening to this song at my friend's house, and was all "OMFGOGBDJIBYUHBDSUSBWFUIN MUST DOWNLOAD." So, I did, and an idea struck me. I thought it would be nice to write some Kaiba brotherly fluff and a nice little snippet of Prideshipping fluff... errr, lint. About as fluffish as Kaiba is willing to get.

Well, anyway, I won't rant any longer. Please enjoy this product of my idle mind!

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or the song "The Riddle (You & I)" by Five for Fighting.)

**The Riddle**

**Chapter One: Come Over Me**

It happened all of five years back, in 1995 when Seto Kaiba had just turned eighteen. The person the brunette had admired most, Daimon had died.

Daimon had been suffering from heart problems for the past few years, and his life was coming to an end, as all must. Of course, before he died, Kaiba wanted to get one last question out of the older man. So he didn't beat around the bush, he got right to his question.

_"What's the sense in life?" a slightly younger Seto had asked the old man, who was lying in a bed in a starched, white room with wires leading to god knows where._

_Daimon got a distant look in his eyes, before replying in a raspy, sickly voice, "Bocchama, you've got to sing that tune, catch a Dylan song, or an eclipse of the moon." the man sighed softly before turning his attention to Seto, "Let an angel swing and make you swoon... then you will see... you will see..."_

_"Daimon, you're talking non-sense. I was asking for a straight answer, not a poem." Seto said bitterly, his voice rushed._

_"You like games, right, Bocchama?" Daimon inquired but didn't wait for an answer, "Here's a riddle for you, find the answer: there's a reason... for the world... you and I..." he said, using every last bit of strength he had to utter those nearly incoherent words before the heart monitor went flat._

_Seto tried to hide the sharp twinge of sadness under his icy surface before turning and heading out of the room, more confused then when he'd first asked the question._

He'd never understood it, although many times he had went to bed and repeated those words over and over in his head, trying to find some meaning, any meaning whatsoever in them. No matter how hard he tried, the answer would elude him like a stranger in the night.

Sometimes, he would brood in the living room over the riddle. His roommate, Atemu- a short, young man with dark, sun-kissed skin and tri-colored hair of black, hair tipped with crimson and wild, blond bangs- would often mock him for his random bouts of spacey-ness. Kaiba would always just ignore the other teen and walk off into his room.

"I only say it because I worry," Atemu would mutter to himself, having known the cerulean eyed teen for ages, and still, after five years, he wasn't used to Kaiba being a space-case.

Kaiba tried not to do it as much around Atemu, as much as he would deny it, he hated to worry the short teen. Every time he did, his heart felt as if someone had grabbed it, and before that person let go, squeezed it with it's burning, icy touch.

A crush, maybe...? No, Seto Kaiba did _not_ get crushes on people, nor did he ever fall in love.

The same process repeated that day, as it had for weeks now, only Atemu's taunting had turned to concerned questions as to the other's current mental state. Kaiba had just rolled his eyes and told the other to leave him alone before trudging off into his room, Atemu protesting after him.

Little did Seto Kaiba know, that path of love he would shortly follow would lead him to the answer to the riddle that had been alluding him for five years.

(A/N: I know, it's very short, and isn't my best attempt, but it is a songfic, which is hard to write for me. I've already finished typing this entire story up, so, it'll update in two days. BE JOYUS.

And review. Reviewing is nice. Flames are not welcome, but advice is. c: )


End file.
